If We Ever Meet Again
by CarCar1223
Summary: After the P.C's terrible breakups in 8th they all move out to L.A., 3 Years later they have a concert and who shows up, the guys that broke their hearts Disclamer: I own NOTHING! P.S. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

If We Ever Meet Again

Massie Block: Living in L.A. has been good for her after her terrible break- up with Derrington. Now she & the P.C. are living large as the biggest girl group ever.

Claire Lyons: After seeing Cam and Olivia Ryan kissing under the bleachers after a soccer game, she has totally forgotten him; well not totally, she can't get him out of her head even with the world tour coming soon.

Alicia Rivera: The new Shakira, People magazine calls her, which is true with how she moves her hips on stage during concerts but she only moves them for one person, Josh, the only guy who truly had her heart but now she's having fun with the rest of the P.C.

Dylan Marvil: The most carefree of the group, has lost a lot of weight since 8th grade after Chris called her fat but she could never forget how cute he was.

Kristen Gregory: Still loves soccer and everything else but one, Kemp, after their break up she drowned herself into the P.C.'s group but she can never forget his silly smirk he wore around her.

-Derrington's Pov-

When I heard that the P.C. were performing here, I bought the first 5 tickets for me and the guys, just to see if they're as good as everyone says they are. The guys and I are now entering the concert we have front row seats so there's no way they won't see us. The lights dimmed and the music started then 5 spotlights come on.

_**Boys call you sexy**_

Dylan was on the far left and she turned around after the lead sang. I looked at Josh and his mouth was hanging wide open probably because of what she was wearing. (On profile)

_**And you don't care what they say**_

_**See, every time you turn around**_

Kristen turned around next and Kemp's head looked like it was about to explode because of what she was wearing. (On profile)

_**They screaming your name**_

_**Boys call you sexy**_

Alicia turned around next and Josh looked like a combination of Kemp and Chris because of what Alicia was wearing. (On profile) __

_**And you don't care what they say**_

_**See, every time you turn around**_

Claire turned around next and Cam just looked mad because of what she was wearing. (On profile)__

_**They screaming your name**_

_**Now I've got a confession**_

Massie was the last one to turn around, and might I say she was looking hot in what she was wearing (On profile)__

_**When I was young I wanted attention **_

_**And I promised myself I'd do anything**_

_**Anything at all for them to notice me**_

_**But I ain't complaining**_

_**We all wanna be famous**_

_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**_

_**You don't know what it's like to be nameless**_

_**Want them to know what your name is**_

They started doing the hardest dance movements I have ever seen a person do.__

'_**Cause see when I was younger I would say**_

_**When I grow up, I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies **_

_**When I grow up, I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies**_

_**When I grow up, be on TV**_

_**People know me, be on magazines**_

_**When I grow up, fresh and clean**_

_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**_

_**But be careful what you wish for**_

'_**Cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**But be careful what you wish for **_

'_**Cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**They used to tell me I was sill**_

_**Until I popped up on the TV**_

_**I always wanted to be a superstar**_

_**Who knew that singings songs would get this far**_

_**But I ain't complaining**_

_**We all wanna be famous **_

_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**_

_**You don't know what it's like to be nameless**_

_**Want them to know what your name is**_

'_**Cause you see when I was younger I would say**_

_**When I grow up, I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up, I wanna see the world **_

_**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies**_

_**When I grow up, be on TV**_

_**People know me, be on magazines**_

_**When I grow up, fresh and clean**_

_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**_

_**But be careful what you wish for**_

'_**Cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**But be careful what you wish for**_

'_**Cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**I see them staring at me**_

_**Ooh I'm a trendsetter**_

_**Yes this is true 'cause what I do **_

_**No one can do it better**_

_**You can talk about me **_

'_**Cause I'm a hot topic**_

_**I see you watching me, watching me**_

_**And I know you want it**_

_**When I grow up, I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up, I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies**_

_**When I grow up, be on TV **_

_**People know me, be on magazines**_

_**When I grow up, fresh and clean**_

_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**_

_**But be careful what you wish for**_

'_**Cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it **_

_**You just might get it**_

_**But be careful what you wish for**_

'_**Cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**When I grow up, I wanna be famous**_

_**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**_

_**When I grow up, I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies**_

_**When I grow up, be on TV**_

_**People know me, be on magazines**_

_**When I grow up fresh and clean**_

_**Number one chick when I out on the scene**_

_**But be careful what you wish for **_

'_**Cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**But be careful what you wish for **_

'_**Cause you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it **_

I guess our faces were really funny after the song because the girls started cracking up when they over at us.

"Are you guys having fun?" Massie asked the audience and in response the giant crowd of girls surrounding us screamed in response.

-An Hour Later (Still Derrington's POV)-

I had to say the girls were amazing singers, but I would never tell them, even if they would listen to me, I bet Massie still pissed at me after I dumped her. The guys and I are backstage, heading towards their dressing rooms and surprise them. You could tell which ones were the different rooms one, because they had their names one the doors, but the rooms were also their favorite colors, Massie's was Purple, Claire's was Blue, Alicia's was Red, Dylan's was Green, and Kristen's was Yellow. You could tell all the girls were in Massie's room because you could hear them singing the end of the song Wannabe by the Spice Girls.  
><em><strong>If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,<strong>_

_**You gotta, You gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

_**Slam your body down zigazig ah**_

_**If you wanna be my lover.**_

We stuck our heads inside the door to see the girls jumping and dancing around wearing pajamas (on profile). We started laughing at them and I guess they heard us because right after the song ended the girls turned around with shock on their faces then with disgust.

Then out of nowhere Massie yelled "Get them!" and we were attacked but marshmallows, at first we were completely taken aback then Josh, Chris and Kemp got the most ingenious(total sarcasm) to eat the marshmallows, so while the girls were ambushing the idiot guys, Cam and I were able to sneak up behind the girls I grabbed the closest one near me and that was Massie, I slung her over my shoulder with her screaming at me, "Let me go Derrik or I'll hurt you!" I knew she wouldn't though. I threw her on the bed in the room and as she was trying to make a run for it I sat on her. "Get your big fat butt off of me!'' she told as she was trying to push me off, but was failing badly. "Nope." I answered making a popping noise at the P.

Cam is sitting on a chair with Claire under him, I started cracking up at that, and then Massie hit my arm. Kemp, Chris and Josh saw what we were doing so they followed, Josh had Alicia trapped in a corner of the room, Kemp had Kristen on the couch and he was lying on top of her and Chris had Dylan trapped on the other chair like Cam. "Fine, you win; now get your big fat butt off of me Cam!" Claire yelled at us and all the guys started laughing as Cam rolled off of Claire, to be fair we all got off of the girls. "What are you doing here?" the girls asked simultaneously. "Well we heard you were coming to New York and we overheard Layne talking about how ya'll were really good and were performing here so we bought tickets." I explained quickly. "Whatever, now leave!" Massie yelled at us and pointed at the door. I guess she wasn't happy to see me after 3 years.


	2. Chapter 2

-Massie's POV-

I can't believe after 3 years they guys have the audacity to come and not only see our show, but to come to my dressing room, after visiting hours also to surprise us. Derrington looked hot though- Wait what am I thinking he **BROKE UP **with me, I need to remember that, for reasons that are still very unknown to me, I can still remember it as if it was yesterday…..

_Flashback:_

_I had just gotten out of bed, heading towards the kitchen for some breakfast when I see a missed text that I slept through, I was really tired because I was up talking to the P.C., the text was from Derrington I only had to read the first two words to know what the rest was supposed to say "Massie" first of all I knew something was wrong because he never called my Massie, he always called me Block, "I think we need a break." That was all I read because both my eyes and the screen were covered in tears, I ran to my room and cried all day, it took 3 chick flicks, 5 cartons of "Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chunk Ice Cream", and a lot of bagging on Derrington by all 5 of us._

_End of Flashback_

Anyway, I need to forget about him and a good thing to think about is that tomorrow the P.C. and I are going to Hawaii to take a break from touring and maybe be able to write a couple of songs. Today has been a long day and it's time for me to sleep.

-The Next Day – On the plane (Still Massie's POV)-

I can't wait in 10 hours we will be in Hawaii, soaking up sun, song lyrics, and **definitely **boys. As I was getting my headphones I heard someone walking next to me, I thought they passed but when I picked my head up my eyes met the chocolate eyes that I know only belong to one person, Derrington. "You're in my seat." He told me. "One, I'm not in your seat, Two, we don't have specific seats on this flight." I informed him. "Oh." he stated. He thankfully walked away after about 10 seconds of uncomfortable silence. It was apparently only going to be the 10 of us; this is going to be fun.

About 5 minutes later he came back, "Move over." He stated. "Why?" I asked. "There are only 5 rows of 2 and the rest of seats are taken." He informed me. "Whatever." I said, but I grabbed my stuff and moved next to the window. I am **definitely **going to have to suffer during this flight.

-Hours later (still on plane)-

Just when I was about to accept my 1st Grammy from my celebrity crush, Darren Criss **(My actual celebrity crush)** for my song "Peacock- ft. Katy Perry"**(Love this song)** I felt someone or something shaking me. When I opened my eyes I fully expected to see Derrington, but thankfully it was the girls, "Mass, grab your bag, there's a room in the back where we can sleep." Claire whispered to me. "Kay." I quietly replied. As we were walking to the back, I saw the boys crudely moved from their comfy spots to the last 2 rows. "What, they were heavy,


	3. Chapter 3

-Derrington's POV-

After the oddest wakeup call ever the girls ran back into the room they took over and locked the door. I looked around and saw that Massie left her phone so I picked it up and started looking through it, I saw a boat load of pictures of Massie, Claire, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan in a lot of different places, probably where they toured. My favorite is, Massie is by herself and she's wearing pajamas, I like it because it's so simple, no fancy clothes and no makeup, like she took the picture just before she fell asleep. I went back to my original seat, I had to be really quiet because after the song the guys went back to sleep. I sat down in my seat and fell asleep still holding the phone with the picture still showing.

-Massie's POV-

We reentered our room, and right after Kristen closed the door we started cracking up. I don't think we had that much fun in years. About 10 minutes later we were done laughing and I noticed that I left my phone. When we went out we say the guys all in their original seats and my phone wasn't where I left it when Claire suggested, "Maybe one of the guys took it." We all shrugged and checked the guys. Claire couldn't find it with Cam, but when she was checking his hands he pulled her closer to him and tried cuddling with her, when she finally got him off of her she was blushing like crazy and the rest of us were silently cracking up. Alicia checked Josh and she found nothing. Dylan couldn't find my phone with Chris, and Kristen couldn't find it with Kemp either, so I checked the last person on the plane, Derrington. It turns out he had it and as I was trying to get it out of his hands I must has woken up because just as I was getting up, with my phone in my hands, I was being pulled back down by a pair of really strong arms. As I was going down, because of Derrington, I squealed and woke up the rest of the guys, again. "Derrik Harrington, let go of me right now." I told him. "Yes mother." He said jokingly yet still let go. I got up and accidently stuck my butt in his face, so, "Gosh Block, are you trying to seduce me?"He said after I got up. "No." I answered a little too quickly. "Well I could say otherwise." He said. "How?" I interrogated. "One, by what you were wearing at the concert, two, how you were dancing at the concert, three, by your pajamas, and four, you were on top of me." He explained. "Whatever, I just came here to get my phone that you were oh so cuddling with, might I say." I told him, and then strutted to the room. I can't wait for this flight to be over.


	4. Authors Note!

Sorry I haven't uploaded lately, I've just had a lot going on with school and my family, so I have a writer's block, I will try to update soon

-CarCar1223


	5. Chapter 5

Massie's POV

Finally, after 10 hours of sitting on a plane next to the guy who broke my heart in 8th grade, the plane finally landed in Hawaii. The entire P.C. was wearing super cute dresses for the landing, while the guys are wearing shorts and T-shirts from, like, Wal-Mart **(EWW ). **Anyways, when we get off the plane there are Hawaiians in traditional Hawaiian clothing holding leis, ready to give them to us. I got a purple one, Alicia got a red one, Claire got a blue one, Dylan got a green one, and Kristen got a yellow one. Thankfully, we were able to ditch the boys. We walked over to the limo that was waiting for us while the guys piled into a taxi. We drove off to the right, the boys, the left.

When we got to the hotel we checked in, headed to our hotel room, I put on my bathing suits, and went to the beach. When I found an amazing I sat down. About an hour later while I was reading "Breaking Dawn" somebody stood in front of me. "Um, excuse me your in my sun." I told the person. I took off my sun glasses to get a better look at them. "Derrick?" "Massie?" "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm gonna go surfing, you?" he answered. "Getting sun, duh." I said as if he already knew that, which he kind of did. "Well I've got to go." I told him as I got up and gathered my things. "Why, is my hotness too much for you?" He said. "No actually I have a date." I totally lied. "Oh, okay see you later then." He said kind of disappointed, weird.

-A Few Hours Later-

I was sitting in my room with my IPhone in my IHome listening to "Not Alone" and still reading "Breaking Dawn" when I heard a knocking on my door. When I opened my door I totally didn't expect to see who I saw. Derrick. "Are you stalking me?" I asked him. "No we're staying at this hotel as well" great. "And Cam got Claire to tell him what rooms you have." Thanks a lot Claire. "Anyways, I thought you had a date." He said. "Yeah, with Jacob Black, from "Breaking Dawn"" I said and showed him the book that was still in my hand. I felt really awkward standing there with my ex in front of me so I was about to close my door when he stuck his foot in the way. "How about tomorrow I teach you how to surf?" He offered. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just said "Sure." Then he just walked off. Tomorrow will be very eventful.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you like it. Please don't get mad at me I've had a lot going on lately so I haven't been able to update so soon, but I did today


	6. Chapter 6

Massie's POV

-The Next Day-

I am totally freaking out. I just got a text from Derrington, (how'd he get my number? Alicia!) saying he'll see me at 12 and I don't have an outfit. I supposed to meet him in 4 hours and I don't have the perfect outfit picked out yet, I Doomed!

-11:55-

I finally found the perfect outfit and I have 5 minutes to spare. I just pulled on my shorts when Derrington knocked on my door. "One second." I told him as I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. When I opened it my heart stopped. Derrington was wearing board shorts and a white wife-beater. His arms were so toned from playing soccer for so long and he was so tan. "You ready?" he asked. I snapped out of my day dream (his chiseled arms wrapped around me) and nodded. We walked to the beached and set our stuff down. When I pulled off my top he just stared at my stomach. I felt a little self conscious, but let it go. I pulled off my shorts then he started looking at my legs, great, I think I see a little drool dripping off his chin (gross!) "Are you going to stare at my les all day or are you going to teach me how to surf?" he tore off his tank top threw me the purple board and ran to the surf. I waited a minute then followed in suit. He swam up to me and started instructing me on how to wait for the perfect wave, when to start paddling. The hour went by quickly. When I felt ready for my first wave and huge wave came in. I was ready. Derrington didn't think so. I was paddling out when he started yelling but I couldn't hear him. I was just paddling to the beach when I slipped under water and everything went black…..

**Cliffhanger, I know I took a while to post this chapter but I had total writers block. **


End file.
